


The Prodical Father

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: When Puck wakes up from the crash he's surprised to see his Dad crashed out in the chair next to him. His mother and Nana were killed in the crash. </p><p>His Dad wakes up when the nurses arrive. When they're gone again he asks why he's here. Then why he left. </p><p>Turns out his Dad's gay and when finally worked up the courage to come out his Mother and Nana practically chased him out of Lima. </p><p>He didn't expect Puck to be so accepting about it. </p><p>Bonus for Stepfather Puckerman and the line "Dude, no one wants to see their parents making out. No one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodical Father

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much dissapointed in this, but at the same time I love it. Remember I have no affiliations with Glee whatso ever.

Puck wakes up in a stark white room that smells like it was stripped with bleach and iodine one too many times. His head feels like it's trying to hurt but it's been clogged with cotton and bubble wrap and it can't hurt, not even a little bit. One of his legs is also trying to hurt but it has too been taken over by bubble wrap and cotton and won't feel a thing besides pleasantries either. When he tries to lift his arm to scratch his nose he's met with a lime green cast, and the other hand has both an IV and a heart monitor attached so it too is out of the question. 

A snort to his left makes him aware of another presence in the room, he's expecting Finn or even Quinn, but the reflection of himself twenty years from now isn't what he was expecting at all. There is another man sprawled across the thin couch on the other side of the room, his face is stuck in a pained grimace and Puck thinks momentarily that he should lend him some of his cotton and bubble wrap.

He stares at the sleeping form of his long lost father for a ages, or at least half an hour, trying to figure out why he's here, because he left, and you can't just come back after you leave. It's when his head starts to pound and his legs and arms start to throb in agony when the nurse pops in, the heavy door making a startling noise that makes both of the other men in the room jerk awake. 

"Well I see our patient is awake. Welcome back Mr. Puckerman." Puck glares that the nurse, and the saline drip she's carrying.

"M'names Puck. D'nt f'rg't it." He slurs half heartily, voice croaky and mouth tasting faintly of mint. A salmon pink cup with a straw is put in front of his face. He gratefully takes a sip of the cold ice water, and hums in pleasure as the icy water trails down his throat. The nurse plays with his IV for a minute, and injects something into the line, and suddenly he's full of cotton and bubble wrap again. 

The nurse leaves and it's just the three of them again, and an awkward stretch of silence. 

"What are you doing here?" Puck asks with as much venom as possible, "Where's my mom and Nana?" He misses the way his father flinches at the mention and how the other man growls lowly in his throat.

"I'm sorry they didn't make it." It's short, simple and to the point. Puck crumbles anyways. He tactlessly avoids the comforting hand his father offers, and let's himself cry for a minute, let's it sink in, the he hardens himself back up and glares up at the man again.

"Why are you here?" He asks again with twice as much venom. And he's focusing as much of his steely glare as he can, but the cottony bubbly wrap make him unable to focus on it for too long.

"I'm here because my son needs me." His dad says fiercely, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yea, well I needed you when you left too, but you weren't there then, and I don't need you here now." Puck takes a deep breath, steels himself up and continues, "Give me one reason, one good reason why you left. Because I look at my little girl, who's not even born yet, and I can't imagine leaving her like you left me." The vicious words come out and they sting, oh god do they sting, but Ronnie knows his son deserves to let it all out. 

"I spent years hiding who I was, hiding who I needed to be, I tried everything, but eventually I had to face facts. I came out to your Mama and Nana and three hours later I was packed and driving away. I didn't want to leave, and it killed me to leave my precious baby Noah behind, but your mama was ready to press charges for everything from assault, to rape if I didn't leave. And I can't tell you how much I regret leaving that day. I didn't get to see you grow up and I will forever regret that." 

And Puck, Puck knows it's true because he has seen the looks that his mom gave Hummel when he came over that one time for glee practice and how she looked at him like he was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Who's the dude?" Puck asks, looking at the man on the couch, who is sitting there with his arms crossed. 

"That's Jeremy, my partner, my love, my husband." And his dad sounds so wistful, it's surreal.

"Well that's cool and all, but keep in mind that no one, no one wants to see their parents making out. No one."


End file.
